Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends
by Shane Kor
Summary: The four legends Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma are transported to a new time and help the new hero fight a new evil.
1. A legendary arrival

"Come on kid, give me your cards," a bully said running. "Leave me alone," a boy said as he ran away. "Get him!" The bully's friends split up, so that they can cut him off. The main bully follows the teenager. The young boy jumps over a few walls with front flips and sprints when he gets back on pavement. He enters a courtyard, and is blocked by one of the bullies at the last second. "Looks like your cornered. Give me what I want," the bully said.

"I will never give you my deck," the boy countered.

"Fine, then how about this, I will duel you for your cards. And when I win, I will take them by force. Burt, Jesper, Kent, block the entrances. You are going to duel me whether you like it or not." The bully said. He had a messy blonde hairstyle that shot straight up. He had a grey leather jacket with a pair of white pants. He also wore a pair of grey leather boots.

"Got it Trey," the cronies said in response.

"Fine then, lets duel!" The boy said. Duel gazer are on and duel disks deploy. "I think I will let you start off," Trey said.

Boy: 4000 Trey:4000

"Okay then, I draw, then summon The Legendary six samurai-Kageki in attack mode," the boy announced. "What good will 200 attack points do you," Trey mocked.

"Not much, but its effect allows me to special summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan from my deck. But that's not all. Because I have a six samurai on my field, I get to special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand. I place one card face down and end my turn," the boy explained.

"Not Bad, but not good enough. I play the spell Dark hole, all monsters on the field are destroyed."

"You triggered my trap, Musakani Magatama. Because I have a six Samurai fighting for me, I get to negate dark hole's effect."

Trey sighed. "Fine then, I summon Goblindbergh, and activate its effect. By switching Goblindbergh to defense mode, I special summon Heroic Challenger Extra sword. I build the overlay network, and xyz summon Gem-Knight Pearl, and due to having extra sword as overlay material, my Gem-Knight gains 1000 attack points. I attack the Legendary Six samurai-Kageki."

Kageki is destroyed, and the youth is knocked backward, yelling as he hits the ground. He loses 1900 life points. Get back up, I'm not done with you," Trey taunted.

Trey: 4000 Boy:2100

The boy got up, his green trench coat dragging as he straightened his knees. "Ok, I draw, then set a monster face-down, and I set a facedown as well, and end my turn."

"I draw, then Activate the spell Magical stone Excavation. By discarding two cards, I add dark hole back to my hand. I once again activate Dark hole, and destroy every monster on the field. I set a monster face-down, and a face down to end my turn," Trey announced.

"I draw, and play six samurai united. Then I play my face down the warrior returning alive. I add Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan to my hand. I play another from my hand to add the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai back to my hand. I summon The Six Samurai- Zanji. I then summon Kizan back to the field. I allow grandmaster of the Six Samurai back to the field by its effect. Since I have 2 or more six samurais on the field, I get to summon great shogun Shien from my hand. I send Six samurai united to the graveyard in order to draw two cards. I set one card face down. Then attack with great shogun Shien," the boy announced.

"I activate Dimensional Prison, Your Shogun Is official banished to the different dimension," Trey countered.

"So be it, I build the overlay network with The Six samurai-Zanji and The legendary six samurai-Kizan, and xyz summon Shadow of the six samurai-Shien. I end my turn," the young boy finished.

"I set one monster face down, then I play card rotator, all of our monsters battle positions are shifted," he said. Treys Goblin attack force (2400 ATK) and Zombyra the Dark (2100 ATK) are switched to attack position, and the boy's monsters go to defense position. "Now I attack with Goblin attack Force and Zombyra the dark."

Grandmaster and Shien are destroyed. Goblin attack force goes to Defense mode per its effect. Zombyra loses 200 ATK points by its eff. "aarrgh, I banish two six samurai monsters from my graveyard, and special summon Enishi, Shien's Chancellor from my hand. I attack zombyra the dark," the boy declared.

"Because a monster I control was destroyed, I special summon Interplanetarypurplythorny dragon from my hand," Trey told the boy.

"I play swords of revealing light and three face-downs to end my turn." Someone please help me, the boy thought.

Trey:3800 Boy:2100

"No mercy, I summon marauding captain. I special summon Gearfried the iron knight. I play the spell star changer. I raise Marauding captain's level to 4. I overlay my two level 4 monsters to xyz summon rank 4 blade armor ninja. I place a face-down to end my turn," Trey announced.

"Oh no, any card but that one," the boy said as he started to faint.

"I think that's a forfeit. I'll take those," Trey said as he walked toward the boy.

"I don't think so," a voice said from one of the archway. A boy wearing jeans and a red blazer walked through the gate into the courtyard. A humming was heard as a duel runner leapt over the wall into the plaza. The rider wore a blue jacket and wore a duel disk on his arm. He had black hair with yellow streaks, as well as golden marks under his eye. "What's going on here," the man said.

"Yusei, long time no see," the brown haired boy said.

"Nice to see you Jaden, now can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Yusei asked.

"This bully is dueling this kid for his cards, and the boy fainted," Jaden summed.

"Jake, my name is Jake," the boy struggled to say.

"Alright Jake, let me take it from here," Yusei said. He relieved Jake of his duel disk and cards, and looked through Jake's duel gazer. He then looked at what he had to work with.

"Fine, either way, I'm going to have his cards," Trey sneered.

"I wonder how this will play out," a voice said behind Jaden. He turned back and smiled. Hey Yugi, I guess you were right when you said we would meet again," Jaden said.

"I draw, and activate the spell the A. Forces. Then I play the face-down backs to the wall. By reducing my life points to 100, I get to special summon as many Six Samurai monsters from the graveyard as possible. And now they come forward." The monsters return, and then Yusei continues. "I attack blade armor ninja with Grandmaster of the six samurai," Yusei announces. The ninja is now destroyed. "Then I activate Swift samurai storm. Because a six samurai monster destroyed a monster by battle, the others gain 300 attack points. I attack with the combined power of the rest of my monsters, and I win," Yusei announced.

He took off Jake's equipment and put it in a backpack Jake was carrying. He then walked over to Trey. "I think that Jake earned this card after you tried to steal ALL of his," Yusei said to the blonde. He picked up Blade Armor Ninja, and pocketed it away.

"That was ridiculous, what is so special about this archway," a voice said. A boy maybe thirteen years old walked through. He had black hair with a red streak through it, and wore a red sleeveless Jacket. He saw the group and a twinkle of curiosity entered his eyes. "Umm, what's going on here?" The boy asked.

This boy almost lost all of his cards to a bully who forced him to duel. We intervened before it was too late," Jaden told the young boy.

Oh, well one of the big guys blocking the doorway dueled me on the same conditions, and I won a card off of him. Oh, my name is Yuma Tsukumo" Yuma said. He held up a card called Shining elf

"I won this card from the bully I dueled, and I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki, and this is Yusei, and this is Yugi" Jaden said. Holding up a gravity warrior while also reaching his other hand out. Yuma took it and they shook hands.

"Wait, as in legendary duelists Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei?" Yuma asked in disbelief. The three nodded.

Let's get Jake to safety, we can ask a few questions when he is awake," Yusei said as he looked at the unconscious teenager.

**So my first chapter on is done. How you enjoy the story. Reviews please, they will help in the chapters to come. See you soon**


	2. authors note

Sorry for such a long wait guys, I know it's kind if early for an authors note, but I haven't had the chance to update the story. Life happened, so I promise I well do my best to get them up asap.

Shane Kor


	3. Blazing Runners

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I do own Jake Thomas Vess Stacey as well as the Darkstar Seal, and that's about it for copyright.

**Corina O: Thanks for the review, I hope that you're just as psyched about the next few chapters as you were about the intro.**

**Horusduelistx: I am putting up chapters when I can. I am going to take your request as a compliment to my little bit of work.**

**Eric lyoko: Thanks dude, I will.**

**Animelover217: Thanks bro.**

**Special Thanks to my nuttybuddy The Eagle Nut for giving me some much needed constructive criticism. Hopefully these next chapters won't be as confusing as the first duel.**

Jake led the four legends into a building complex. "This is my place, I help out here and I get an apartment or two for free or discounted rent. I think I can get a few apartments for each of you out of the owner," he explained.

"Sweet, thanks bro," Jaden said.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you guys, after you saved my deck and butt in that duel," Jake said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was my pleasure, no one should be forced to give up their deck," Yusei said.

"What I want to know is why you four are here in Greater Domino. Each of your times were way before now," Jake said aloud. The four duelists heads shot up. The boy had taken the news that four legends had helped him out rather well, instead of totally freaking out like some people might. The seventeen year old still had many questions that were gnawing at him.

"The future, what caused this to us?" Yugi thought.

"Something evil is at work here, be cautious Yugi," Yami said to Yugi.

"Okay Pharaoh, I will," Yugi thought back to Yami.

"Wow, the future, this is kind of neat," Yuma said.

We should still be careful," Yugi said. The others nodded

"How did you guys get to this era anyway?" Jake asked.

"I was dueling Kaiba when a wormhole opened, sending me here. I landed around a mile away from where I saw Yusei step in to duel for you. I walked around trying to find out what I could when I found you guys," Yugi explained. Jake slowly nodded.

"What about you three?" Jake asked Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma.

"I was dueling with some of my classmates when a wormhole rose up from the ground, separating me from my friends. I walked around looking for something to explain what happened when one of the bullies challenged me to a duel," Yuma explained.

"I was riding with Akiza Izinski and Jack Atlas when I was swallowed up by a tunnel. The tunnel led me to the city streets, and the time jump put me over the wall. That's when I found Jaden and Jake," Yusei said.

"I was relaxing at Duel Academy, and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, people were poking me with sticks because I was asleep on the sidewalk. I quickly got over to the inner city so that I could find out what was going on, with some directions from strangers. I came across the plaza and dueled my way inside to find Jake falling to his knees with life points left," Jaden said.

"So, time travel. This could get interesting," Yusei commented, more to himself than the others.

"You guys are going to have to be prepared to face fusion, synchro, and xyz monsters," Jake said

"Okay, then that means that we could learn from the cards we got from the bullies," Jaden said. Jake's eyes widened. "What cards?" Jake asked.

Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma held up the cards. "Scarred warrior; that was my first synchro monster. The bullies stole it in a tag duel, did you get a Shining Elf from them by any chance?" Jake asked.

"Right here," Yuma said as he tossed the card to Jake. Jake smiled.

"The friend that backed me up in the tag duel lost this card. He will be happy to have it back, let's go over to the track," Jack explained. He walked out the door, beckoning the four to follow him. He walked over to a sheet covered object. He pulled the sheet off, revealing a Duel runner. "I call it The Darkstar Seal," Jake said with pride.

The runner was black, with white and blue streaks running down the flanks and the top. The body itself looked like a streetbike or racebike.

"Nice ride, looks like your runner's speed world doesn't work anymore though," Yusei said looking over the runner. Jake got on, and set his duel disk in the runner.

"Someone sabotaged my runner a year ago, and my speed spells were stolen, so I can't Turbo duel. This is the only way I can get around anymore though due to the expansion of the city," Jake explained. Yusei nodded. "So who's riding with me?" Jake asked.

"I'll give it a shot," Jaden said.

"Alright, get on," Jake said to Jaden as he got on the back. "There is a helmet in the side panel," Jake said, who already had his helmet on. It was flat black with Gloss blue streaks and a white star seal.

"Wait, what about me?" Yuma asked. There was no more room on the runners for the boy.

"I have an old hover bike in my workshop over there, it was a one of a kind from when my father was around. You can use it as long as you take care of it" Jake said pointing to the small building at the edge of the area. He revved his runner, and shot out onto the street with Yusei and Yuma on his tail. "Alright guys, follow me," Jake said.

The five made it to the track at the edge of the city. It was a standard racing track, but the scoreboard was set for turbo duels. Jake pulled into the track and waited for the others. Jake pointed toward the runner speeding around the track.

"That's my friend Vess Stacey. He is a rookie wonder in the pro league. He is the one that taught me the basics of dueling," Jake explained. The four nodded, and then Jake called him into the pit area.

"Well, if it isn't my old student, how have you been?" Vess asked.

"I've been alright, I have something that belongs to you," Jake responded. Vess raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Vess asked. Jake held up Shining Elf, and Vess' eyes widened.

"How did you get this back from Trey?" Vess asked. Jake gestured to Yuma, Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi.

"You will never believe who these four are," Jake said with a grin on his face. "Vess, meet Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo," he said.

"What? How did they get here?" Vess asked.

"It seems that something is messing with time again, and Yugi says it isn't very friendly. It brought the four of us here," Jaden said. Yugi nodded.

"Actually, Jake could help us fight this threat," Yugi said. Jake turned around with a curious look.

"How could I help, I'm not very good at Duel Monsters," Jake said.

"You know all of the possible strategies that could be used in this time," Yugi said.

"And you have the potential to be great, you just need to practice and learn some new tricks," Jaden said.

"You can high five the sky if you try," Yuma said. The others fell (Anime style)

"Umm, sure. In any case, I saw something in you as I taught you. You could be a great duelist, you just need a little help. I'm behind you the whole way," Vess said to Jake.

"Thanks guys, I guess we should get training then, we have no idea when this evil is going to get here, so we had better be prepared," Jake said. "Vess, how would you like to get the old crew back together," Jake asked him.

"That is a great idea, but first, I challenge you to a duel!" Vess said. Jake smirked.

"Alright, You're on!" Jake said to his old friend.

This was more of a filler chapter to answer some questions like how the legends got to Greater Domino. How will Jake fare against pro duelist Vess Stacey? Read the next chapter to find out. REVIEWS PLEASE! I appreciate the awesome ones I'm getting. Also, like I said in my profile, I like to include people's OCs in my work. Starting now I am accepting OC's. I need name, appearance, personality, age and a FULL deck list. I won't be able to do much without a decklist due to the fact that my card knowledge is limited.

Shane out.


	4. 4: Student v Mentor Jake v Vess

I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series', those belong to Kazuki Takahashi. A character named Dani is mentioned, and she belongs to The Eagle Nut. Now that copyright is done with, on to the main event.

**Thanks for the heartwarming reviews, I am flattered that people think my story is decent. **

**Corina O: I would like the cards you are using in your dragon deck, because if I use my dragon deck, You are going to be put off way later into the timeline, because I am going to split this story up into "Seasons" kinda like a show would be. But other than that, I would really love it if you gave me your deck list.**

Jake and Vess walked over to opposite sides of the stationary field at the arena. Jake's duel disk and duel gazer were all set and so were Vess'.

"LET'S DUEL!" They said in unison.

Jake:4000/Vess:4000

"I will start things off,"Vess stated. "I draw, then I activate the spell reload. This allows me to shuffle my hand into my deck, then draw the same amount of cards I added to my deck, and by my count that's five. I play a monster in defense mode, then end my turn," Vess said.

Jake looked at the field. "I draw, then I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan," Jake said.

Kizan-LV4, ATK/1800 DEF/500

"Now attack his face-down Kizan," Jake yelled, and the samurai slashed through the card.

"You just activate my Face down Hane-Hane's effect. When this card is flipped face up, it can return a monster on the field to its owner's hand, so I choose Kizan," Vess announced.

Kizan became an orb of light and shot back into Jake's hand. "Grr, I set a face down and end my turn," he mumbled.

"Good, because I draw, and summon Blade Rabbit, and I attack you directly with it," Vess stated.

Blade Rabbit-LV2 ATK/400 DEF/300

Jake:3600/Vess:4000

"Now I end my turn," Vess stated.

"Is this a new deck Vess?" Jake asked smiling.

"I'm using it on the pro circuit, and I want to see how you do against a pro,"Vess said shrugging.

"Awesome, this duel is going to be fun," Jake said. "I draw, then summon Kizan again, but this time it will have back-up. Because I have a six-samurai on my field, I get to special summon Grandmaster of the Six samurai from my hand," Jake announced.

Grandmaster-LV5 ATK/2100 DEF/ 800

"I equip both of my monsters with their own Legendary ebon steeds. They each gain 200 ATK and DEF points.

Kizan- ATK/2000 DEF 700

Grandmaster-ATK/2300 DEF/1000

"Now Kizan, attack Blade Rabbit," Jake said. Kizan sliced the bunny in half.

Jake:3600/Vess:2400

"Now Grandmaster, attack Vess directly," Jake shouted to the monster. It leapt in front of Vess and slashed his torso, the returned to Jake. Vess howled as he was knocked back.

Jake:3600/Vess:100

"I end my turn," Jake said.

"You have gotten better, or maybe I have lost my touch,"Vess said. "Well, then, let's find out. I draw, then summon Beast-King Barbaros," Vess yelled.

Barbaros- LV8 ATK/3000 DEf/ 1200

"But there are no tributes, you can't summon that monster," Jake pointed out.

"In most cases that is true, but by its effect, I can summon it without a tribute, but its attack is reduced to 1900," Vess explained. "Now I place a face-down and end my turn."Vess said.

Barbaros-LV8 ATK/1900 DEF/1200

"Ok then, I draw, then I attack Beast king Barbaros with Grandmaster of the six samurai," Jake announced.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Mirror Force, now all of your attack position monsters are destroyed," Vess countered.

"No they're not, because my monsters were equipped with Legendary Ebon Steeds, the equip spells are destroyed instead," Jake explained.

Kizan-ATK/1800 DEF/ 500

Grandmaster-ATK/2100 DEF/800

"Very well, do you end your turn?" Vess said smiling.

"I do," Jake responded.

"Good, I draw, and Attack Legendary Six samurai-Kizan," Vess announced. Barbaros charged at Kizan with its lance, and impaled Kizan, then returned to Vess. "Then I place a face-down and end my turn.

Jake: 3500/Vess: 100

"I Draw, and attack Beast-King Barbaros," Jake announced.

"I activate the trap Threatening Roar, you cannot declare an attack this turn," Vess countered.

"Fine, I end my turn," Jake said.

"Okay, and now the key to your destruction. I summon Uniflora, mystical beast of the forest, and since all of the monsters in my graveyard are beast-type, I can tribute it to special summon any beast in my hand or deck, and I choose Green baboon, defender of the forest. Lucky for you it can't attack this turn, so I shift my Beast-King to defense mode and end my turn," Vess said.

Baboon-LV7 ATK/2600 DEF/1800

"Ok then, I draw," Jake said. "If I know Vess, then he is setting up for something big, so I had better buy myself some time," Jake thought.

"I'm waiting," Vess said. "It seems like he is thinking his moves through now, and that's exactly what he needs to do and keep doing," Vess thought to himself.

"I will throw Grandmaster into defense mode, and summon Hand of the Six Samurai, and then I play the spell swords of revealing light. Now you can't attack for three of your turns, I will end my turn," Jake announced.

Hand- LV3 ATK/1600 DEF/1000

"Alright, I draw, then tribute my Beast-King Barbaros and Green Baboon, Defender of the forest in order to summon Mosaic Manticore, and I end my turn," Vess stated.

Manticore- LV8 ATK/2800 DEF/2500

Swords-1 counter

"I draw, then I activate the warrior returning alive. I get to add Kizan back to my hand, and now I will bring it back for the third time. I set one card face-down and end my turn," Jake said.

"I draw, and now I get to special summon the tributes I sent to summon mosaic Manticore," Vess announced.

Beast-King Barbaros: ATK/3000 DEF/1200

Green Baboon: ATK/2600 DEF/1800

"Since I can't Attack yet, I'll end my turn," Vess said.

Swords-2 counters

"Please let this be the card I need," Jake said as he drew. He smiled.

I use Hand of the Six Samurai's effect, Since I control Six samurai monsters, I can tribute Grandmaster and Kizan in order to destroy Beast-King Barbaros and Mosaic Manticore. And now that I have two Six samurai Monsters in my graveyard, I can banish them in order to special summon Enishi, shien's Chancellor from my hand, and now I use its effect. I destroy green baboon with Enishi's effect," Jake announced.

Enishi- LV6 ATK/2200 DEF/1200

"Enishi can't attack this turn, but Hand of the Six can. Now, attack the rest of his life points," Jake said. Hand pulled out a small dai-sho blade and stabbed Vess with it, knocking him back with a howl.

"And that's game," Jake said smiling.

Hey, that's my line," Jaden shouted to the dark-haired boy.

"Was it? I have always said that when I won," Jake said to him.

"I'm impressed, you pulled through," Vess said.

"I almost didn't see the move I used with Hand of the six, but I guess I do have some potential," Jake said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"We need to go find some of the old group to get some help, remember?" Vess said to Jake.

"Yeah, I remember, let's go," Jake said.

As the group got in their vehicles and left the arena, a man in a cloak was watching from behind one of the pillars. "Interesting, very interesting," the man said, then disappeared through a small wormhole.

**Who was the man behind the cloak, and what does he have planned? Find out in the next Chapter. Remember, I am taking OC's for this story. If you want in, I need name, Appearance, decklist, and personality, although I might not be able to post very often, because School started very recently. Anyway, REVIEWS PLEASE! I rely on them so I can write better stuff for you guys.**


	5. Blood Red Resurfacing

**Hey guys, school is crazy right now, so chapters will be far and few between until further notice, but that will start after next chapter, because I've managed to put together a double post. Here is the next chapter. Oh, and I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own this story and my OC's.**

The TV in the living room of Jake's complex apartment flashed as a duel was on. Jake, Jaden, Vess, Yugi, Yusei, And Yuma were watching the broadcast.

"And now, a newcomer to the pro league makes his debut against the dragon duelist known to the world as Red," the master of ceremonies announced.

A woman walked out with a half mask that covered her eyes and part of her nose. She had black hair, with red bangs and streaks throughout her sleek long hair. This "Red" girl wore a Red tank top with a black hoodie and a pair of black pants. Black boots with a red streak on the side finished her outfit.

"I've heard of this girl, she is supposed to be one of the best rookies this year. I wish I had the chance to duel her," Vess said as we watched.

"I wonder who this new opponent is," Jaden said.

"Same here, this will either be a boost for this new guy or another win for Red," Jake stated.

"Somehow she looks familiar, but I can't place her." Yusei said.

"Let's just watch the duel," Yugi said.

"And here comes the newcomer," the MC said. A man with dark brown hair slicked back behind his ears. He wore a yellow undershirt and a light-blue jacket as well as blue jeans and sneakers. Jake's eyes widened.

"It can't be!" Jake said as he leaned closer to the screen.

"What's up bro?" Jaden asked peering over Jake's head.

"The challenger is my brother. He's been missing for over four years," Jake explained.

"Welcome to the arena Shane Thomas," the MC shouted to a roaring crowd.

"Let's Duel!" Red and Shane shouted as they activated their equipment. Shane's duel disk was light blue with golden highlights, while Red's was a charcoal color with red streaks.

"I'll start this show, I will play the field spell zombie world. Now all monsters on the field and in our graves become the zombie type, and we can't tribute summon anything except for zombies. Now I set a monster in defense and one face-down to end my turn," Shane said.

"He uses zombies now, he used to hate zombies," Jake commented as he and the others watched the duel.

"That ain't a bad start, but I don't remember him using those," a voice said in the doorway. Vess looked back, and smiled.

"Jake, looks like an old friend came to visit," He said to Jake. Jake looked back to the door to see an old crew member.

"Is that you Berne? It's been years since we lasted talked," Jake said to his friend. Berne wore a sleeveless black shirt with a white design on it. He had spiky short black hair, and Black skinny jeans complemented by black boots with a slight heel. There were small lengths of chains hanging from his belt.

"I heard that you beat Trey and Vess, so I thought I would come see if the rumors were true," He said. Jake nodded his head.

"I did, but our duel will have to wait. My brother has resurfaced," Jake said to the longtime friend.

"Shane's back? Things are getting weirder and weirder," Berne said shaking his head.

Jake rubbed the back of his head. "How so?" He asked.

"A couple of people with older strategies challenged me to duels, but the weird part was that they looked like duelists we would normally see in history books, like Weevil Underwood, Atticus Rhodes, and Crow Hogan," he explained.

"I can answer a few of those questions, but let's see this duel first," Jake said.

"Shane has set up a powerful defense, but let's see what Red has to counter this," the MC said.

"My move, I will activate the spell card shard of greed, but its effect will be revealed later. I will now summon Red-Eyes Black Chick," Red stated.

**B. Chick: LV1 ATK/800 DEF/ 500**

"And I'm guessing that you have its adult form in your hand?" Shane asked.

"That's right, I tribute my Chick in order to special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Red answered.

**B. Dragon: LV7 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 2000**

"I'm going to take it a step further and tribute my dragon in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon," She added. A Charcoal colored dragon with red highlights on the wings appeared in the place of the black dragon. Shane smiled.

**REDD: LV9 ATK/2400 DEF/ 2000**

"Your dragon doesn't get a boost though. Remember, Zombie world turns Darkness dragon and your dragons in the graveyard into zombies, so it's pretty much a black dragon with a higher level," Shane said, smirking at the fact.

"It doesn't matter, I attack your face down," Red announced.

"You destroyed my Pyramid turtle, which means I'm allowed to summon a zombie with 2000 or less defense from my deck, and I choose Endless Decay," Shane said.

**Pyramid Turtle: LV4 ATK/1200 DEF/ 1400**

**Endless Decay: LV5 ATK/? DEF/ 0**

"It has no attack points, what is the meaning of this?" Red demanded.

"Endless Decay's attack points become half of your life point total, and since the pro league uses 8000 LP per player, that is a total of 4000, and now I activate Meteor flare, so if I discard two cards, I deal you 2000 points of damage," Shane said.

"I end my turn," Red said.

"He hasn't lost his touch, it looks like he is just as good as before, if not better," Berne commented.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem like himself," Vess said.

"Guys, I would really like to see this, quiet down please," Jake snapped. Berne and Vess glanced at each other.

"He never gets like this."

**Shane: 8000 /Red: 6000**

"Alright then, I activate fissure, which lets me destroy the monster with the lowest attack power on your side of the field. So say goodbye to Darkness dragon," Shane said. A hand appeared out of a crack in the ground and dragged the dragon through the crevice. "Now my zombie, Attack her directly," Shane shouted, throwing his hand out in front of him. Red flinched as the hologram hit her.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," Shane said.

**Shane: 8000 /Red: 2000**

""My draw, and I summon Dragunity Pilum," Red called.

**Pilum: LV3 ATK/1400 DEF/1000**

**Shard: 1 counter**

"And now that I have done so, I can activate its effect in order to summon Dragunity Militum and equip partisan to it. Now I can unequip Pilum and special summon it back to the field," Red added.

**Militum: LV4 ATK/1700 DEF/1200**

"Now I activate the spell card scapegoat. I can special summon as many sheep tokens as possible, and that means three. Now I tune my level three Pilum, Level four Militum, and a level one sheep token. The Color red shines through the world, showing the demon inside. The Atlas Soul; Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red chanted. The demonic dragon formed as the eight stars of the monsters merged.

RDA: LV8 ATK/3000 DEF/2000

"That card has been missing for years, how did you get your hands on it?" Shane asked.

"That's something you don't need to know. I end my turn," Red stated. The remaining tokens blew up due to Red dragon Archfiends effect.

Alright, I activate my face down ribbon of rebirth and equip it to Red dragon Archfiend. Now when it's destroyed, I can special summon it to my side of the field during that end phase. Now my zombie, attack Red dragon archfiend," Shane said.

**Shane: 8000/Red: 1000**

"I end my turn," Shane said with a smirk. Red drew her card.

Shard: 2 counters

"I activate stamping destruction, and destroy Zombie world. Also, my shard of greed collected a counter every time I drew, and now I can send it to the grave to draw two cards. Now I activate my swords of revealing light. I know I don't have to explain that one. And now I end my turn with a face down," Red announced.

**Shane: 7500/red: 1000**

"Not bad, but it's over. I tribute my Endless decay and red dragon Archfiend in order to summon Red Ogre," Shane said.

Ogre: LV7 ATK/2800 DEF/2100

"Now his effect activates, by discarding a card, I can return your swords of revealing light back to your hand. And now, Red Ogre, Go for the kill, Zombie War Club," Shane said. The ogre jumped up and leapt at Red, striking her life points.

"SHANE WINS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN," The MC yelled through the mic. Red stalked away, while Shane slowly walked to a mic.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I made a deal that if I won this duel, I would go on a yearlong pro tour. But first, I'm going to make a visit to greater domino. So see you then," Shane said with a smirk.

Jake turned off the TV, and turned to the others.

"I guess that after all of this time, I get to see my brother," Jake said, staring into space.

"Well, then give him a big hello, and you know the best way how?" Jaden asked. Jake shook his head. "With a duel," He finished. All of us chuckled. Jake stood up and walked to his duel disk. "How about we go out and practice then. I need it no matter what," Jake said. The group nodded and headed outside. When Jake walked outside, he saw a man with a blue hoodie and a duel disk.

"Can I help you," Jake asked. The man walked up.

"Are you Jake Thomas?" he asked. Jake nodded his head. "Then I challenge you to a duel," The man said.

"Ok, what is your name so I know who I'm dueling," Jake said. The man lifted his hood to reveal a stoic face and raven-colored hair.

"My name Is Somaka Fudo," he said.

**Yusei's descendent has arrived, and Jake's brother Shane has reappeared as well. I thank everyone for the great reviews so far, and I thoroughly appreciate it. Anyway, next time the Fudo descendent Somaka will face Jake. R&R as always, they are helping me in my opinion. See you next time.**


	6. the Fudo Descendent Jake v Somaka Fudo

**Alright, I told you there was a double post, now the Fudo descendent will take on our hero. Sorry if formatting is crappy, word was being a pain in my a**.**

"Alright, I accept your duel," Jake said. Jaden, Yugi, Yuma, and Yusei were watching by the door.

**Jake: 4000/ Somaka: 4000**

"Yusei, it might be a good Idea for you to watch from a distance, we don't want time to be disturbed any further," Yugi suggested. Yusei nodded.

"Alright, I think I will go first," Jake said as he drew a card. "I summon Future Samurai,"

**Future Samurai: LV4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200 GEMINI**

"I will then set one card face down ending my turn," Jake finished.

"A Gemini monster, I haven't seen one of those in a while," Somaka said.

"Can someone fill me in; what's a Gemini monster?" Jaden said.

"A Gemini is an effect monster, but it doesn't start out that way. It has to be summoned twice in order to gain its effect," Yusei said to the brown haired boy.

"Woah, that's pretty neat," Jaden said back.

"Yeah, but I don't know how he got his hands on one, not a lot of people can find them," Vess said.

"It's my turn, and I summon Wattbetta in attack mode," Somaka stated. An orange electrified fish appeared.

**Wattbetta: LV2 ATK/100 DEF/0 TUNER**

"Then I end with a couple face downs. Two to be exact," He finished.

"Then it's my turn. I will Gemini summon my future samurai so that I can have its effect for later. I now attack your monster," Jake said.

**Jake: 4000/ Somaka: 2500**

"I end my turn," Jake said.

"Alright, I summon wattcobra," Somaka said.

**Wattcobra: LV4 ATK/1000 DEF/500**

"And now I activate my call of the haunted trap card, which allows me to special summon wattbetta from my graveyard. And now I attack with wattcobra," he added.

The snake coiled, then leaped over future samurai, biting Jake.

"What the… How did it do that?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Shocking, isn't it? Wattcobra can attack directly, and when it does, I can add a watt monster to my hand from my hand, and I choose wattdragonfly," He stated with a chuckle.

"I will stop the battle damage with my defense draw, which makes it zero, and lets me draw a card," Jake countered.

"Now, I will tune my level four wattcobra with my level two wattbetta. _A force as bright as a shining idea, a shocking myth_, Synchro Summon; Reveal Wattchimera," Somaka chanted.

**Wattchimera: LV6 ATK/1400 DEF/1200 SYNCHRO**

"I end my turn by activating Attraffic control, which keeps you from attacking if you control 3 or more monsters," Somaka finished

"I will activate Shien's dojo, then summon Hand of the six samurai," Jake started.

**Hand: LV3 ATK/ 1600 DEF/1000**

"Now I summon Legendary six Samurai- Kizan," Jake added.

**Kizan: LV4 ATK/1800 DEF/500**

"And now I can summon my grandmaster of the six samurai" he said.

**Grandmaster: LV5 ATK/2100 DEF/800**

"Now I can activate the effect of Shien's dojo. I have summoned 3 six samurai monsters since I played it, giving it 3 bushido counters. Now I can tribute it to summon a Six samurai or Shien effect monster to the field whose level is less than or equal to the amount of counters on this card, and I choose my Kagemusha of the six samurai," He said.

**Kagemusha: LV7 ATK/400 DEF/1800 TUNER**

"Now I tune my Kagemusha with my hand of the six samurai. Like a faded memory returns to the forefront, a legend returns. Synchro Summon, Legendary Six Samurai-Shi en," Jake chanted. A red samurai with a notched katana appeared. "Now, because I control two six samurais other than Kizan, it gains 300 attack," Jake added.

**Shi en: LV5 ATK/2500 DEF/1400 SYNCHRO**

**Kizan: ATK/2100**

"Now, I can't attack quite yet, but I can stop your defenses from building. I activate Future samurai's ability. I banish Hand of the six samurai in order to destroy your wattchimera, future blade, "Jake declared. The blue robed samurai disappeared, then appeared behind the watt Synchro while sheathing its blade. The monster fell through a vortex. "And now I end my turn," Jake finished.

**Jake: 4000/ Somaka: 2500**

"Alright, now I summon wattdragonfly in defense mode," Somaka said.

**Wattdragonfly: LV2 ATK/900 DEF/100**

"I end my turn," he stated.

My draw, and I activate my reinforcement of the army. I get to add a level four or lower monster to my hand, and I choose The Six Samurai- Nisashi, and now I summon it," Jake said.

**Nisashi: LV4 ATK/1400 DEF/700**

"Now I overlay my Kizan and Nisashi in order to build the overlay network. XYZ summon shadow of the six samurai, Shien,"

**Shadow Shien: R4 ATK/2500 DEF/400 OLU: 2**

Now I activate Future Samurai's ability. By banishing Kagemusha from my graveyard, I will destroy my Shadow of the Six, Future blade" Jake said.

"Why would he destroy his own monster, that's going to hurt him," Yuma said. Astral appeared beside him.

"Not necessarily, He is trying to get around attraffic control, and further fuels his samurai's ability. It is actually quite smart," Astral told him.

"I agree with the glow guy next to you," Jaden said to Yuma.

"Wait, you can see Astral?" Yuma asked amazed.

"We all can, except for Vess and Berne," Yugi said.

"Cool," Yuma said as he turned back to the duel.

"I end with two face downs," Jake finished.

"Then it's my move. I will end with a face down," Somaka stated.

"So be it, my move," Jake said as he drew his card. "What could you be planning, whatever it is; I think I can stop it. I activate future samurai's effect again, this time banishing my Shadow of the six to destroy your wattdragonfly, Future blade" Jake said.

"You activated its effect, when wattdragonfly is destroyed by an opponent's card, then I get to special summon a watt monster from my deck. Please welcome Wattaildragon," Somaka countered.

**Wattaildragon: LV6 ATK/2500 DEF/1000**

"Alright then, I end my turn," Jake said.

"I activate Kaiser colosseum, now if you would control more monsters than me, you can't summon. Now I activate recycling batteries. I can add two thunder-type monsters from my grave to my hand as long as their level 4 or lower. I add wattbetta and wattdragonfly to my hand. Now I summon wattbetta, and now I tune my level six Wattaildragon with my level two wattbetta. _Clustering stars shine together to bring a new hope, _Synchro Summon, Take flight Stardust dragon," Somaka finished. The electrified dragon morphed into six stars, which the charged fish swam through the ring the stars made. Stardust dragon leapt through the portal the ring made, taking flight.

**Stardust: LV8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

"Woah, it's so cool to see up close, but that also means I'm in trouble if I can't get rid of it," Jake said.

"Yeah, and now I attack your Grandmaster of the six samurai," Somaka said, pointing his fist at Jake. The dragon shot a beam of light from its mouth and it pierced the grandmaster, and hit Jake. "I end my turn," Somaka finished.

**Jake: 3600 /Somaka: 2500**

"Alright, this is my last chance, I draw," Jake said as he drew slowly. He looked at the card and smiled. "I activate future Samurai's effect, by banishing Nisashi from my graveyard. I can destroy your stardust dragon, future blade" Jake said.

"You should ask the Fudo in the house to tell you more about Stardust dragon. I can negate that effect, and destroy future samurai, Victim Sanctuary," Somaka countered.

"How did you know Yusei was up there," Jake asked.

"I saw the criminal mark, and also the fact that I look just like him, word has been going around that deceased duelists were appearing, and that would explain my ancestors appearance here," Somaka said.

"Now that your Future Samurai is gone, what are you going to do?" Somaka asked with a smirk.

"I'm quite aware of what Stardust dragon is capable of, and you fell for my plan. Now that stardust dragon is gone until my end phase, you are wide open. Shi en, Attack with Legendary blade cut," Jake said. The red samurai leapt up in the air, and cut right through Somaka.

**Jake: 3600/Somaka: 0 JAKE WIN**

"That's game," Jake said. He pointed at Somaka, then turned it into a thumbs up. "Good duel," he said to Somaka. As Jake walked over, he collapsed, clutching his right arm. Everyone came running to him.

"Are you okay?" Vess said as he knelt next to Jake. Jake revealed his arm, and on it was the dragon head of the Crimson Dragon.

"So you are the next head signer," Somaka said.

"Let's get him inside," Yusei said to them. "He already knows of my presence, so if something would have gone wrong, then it already will,"

"Okay," The group carried him inside. They laid Jake on the couch, and he listened to Somaka.

"At the end of the Original Signers lives, they decided to ask the crimson dragon to bestow his powers upon those he deems worthy through the generations to come," Somaka explained. "I am one of these chosen, and by decree of the Crimson dragon, Jake is now their leader, and the new bearer of Stardust dragon. Also, if you need our help, then you can always find us using this," Somaka said handing him a small circular object. "This is a distress beacon, it can only be activated by the power of your mark, and it also shows the locations of the other signers," Somaka explains. "I must tend to other matters at the moment, so I bid you farewell for now," Somaka said leaving through the door.

"This is interesting, but it kind of makes sense. If the Crimson dragon thinks I'm fit to wear his brand, then so be it," Jake said. "Oh, I almost forgot, Berne, how about that duel," Jake asked.

"I believe in your abilities now, so I am just interested in helping you at the moment," Berne said. "I have to go look into something, I'll see you around," Berne said, as he walked out the door.

"Umm, Okay, that was weird," Jake said. "Yusei, do you think you could explain to me more of the strengths and weaknesses of Stardust Dragon?" Jake asked. Yusei nodded.

"Well, the bad part is that you have to…" Yusei started explaining.

_In one of the nearby alleys…_

Berne walked down to the end of the alley, his back against the wall. "I know you're here, come on out," He said. A figure jumped out of one of the upper stories, and landed in front of him.

"I don't appreciate stalkers, what do you want?" Berne said. The figure was cloaked, and had a hood over his face.

"I need assistance in a… project of mine. You could be the one to lend it," the figure said. The voice was deep, but wasn't threatening.

"And what if I say no?" Berne asked.

"Hmm, there is always that option, but if you do, then I will be forced to hurt your friends," The man said.

"Grrr, fine, I guess I have no choice. What do you need my help with," Berne conceded.

"I need you to destroy Jake Thomas."

**The mysterious man has finally made a move, and has wrapped up Berne in the process. Jake is the new head signer, and the next chapter will hold a nasty surprise. Thanks again to my nuttybuddy for tips to make this fanfic better. If you haven't checked his work out already, then you really should. On another note, R&R guys, they help this story get better. And I am also still accepting OC's, so don't be shy. See you guys and gals next chapter.**


End file.
